


You’re Perfect for Each Other, so Kiss Already

by thathyperloudfangirlchick



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fall in love with the nanny, Hate at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathyperloudfangirlchick/pseuds/thathyperloudfangirlchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was initially inspired by the prompt “THE FLOOR IS LAVA”, but then it sort of devolved into a Hate-At-First-Sight fic… I lost control of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          “UUUGH,” JJ groans, dropping her head on the pile of papers on her desk. The stack is almost a foot high, and Spencer can only laugh behind his hand across from her as JJ mutters to herself.

          “Something wrong, JJ?” he asks, only laughing more as she levels him with a disgruntled glare. She takes down her hair and shakes out the straight blonde tresses, running her hands through it in frustration.

          “I just realized I left my files for the last case at home, and I’m too busy to go get them, which just means I’ll have to finish my work tomorrow.” She sighs, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she squeezes her eyes shut. “I promised Will I’d have a free day tomorrow, but it just looks like that’s not going to happen.” Spencer only has to ponder a second before leaning forward and placing his hand on hers.

          “What if I go get it? I don’t have that much paperwork, and I don’t have anywhere else to be here but today. I can head there, grab it, and be back in twenty eight minutes.” JJ’s eyes snap open at that, and she grasps his hand in both of hers.

          “Spence, I would owe you so much if you would, please, please, get those forms for me. We’ll go out some night at that Indian place you like, my treat,” she insists before searching in her purse for her keys. Spencer only shakes his head good-naturedly before holding up his own key ring with a key to her front door on it. “You’re a savior, Spence. The files are probably a pile on my desk in the study; you know where it is.

          “That, I do. Is there anyone at home right now?” JJ shakes her head as she gets out of her seat and stretches.

          “Just the nanny and Henry, so don’t worry,” she says with a dismissive wave as she heads into the break room. Spencer just shrugs in response and walks out with a wave to the team before heading out the door. Once the elevator door closes, Emily rushes to the break room and leans against the doorframe, crossing her arms with a raised brow.

          “Are you sure this is going to work?” she asks while JJ just leans back against the counter with a smirk.

          “I told you, Em. Spencer is going to come back here with a big smile and a phone number in his pocket. Just you wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          “Who are you, and why are you standing on JJ’s coffee table?” You teeter with both your arms outstretched as a voice behind you startles you, almost making you fall as someone interrupts your attempt to leap from the table to the couch.

          “Hi, Uncle Spence!” Henry call from his spot on the armchair. He waves happily with both hands while he perches carefully, one foot on each armrest, and jumps to the couch.

          “Y/N! C’mon, before you sink!” he calls, his hands reached out towards you, and you leap, twisting so you face the door and intruder as you bounce. You instantly regret the decision, as the bangs escaping your twin braids flops messily in your face. Henry rears back, preparing to bound over to the table, but you wrap your arms around him and pull him to you with a nervous laugh.

          “I think now’s a pretty good time to stop, don’t you, sugar?” Henry shakes his head vigorously, his long blonde hair fanning out in front of his face as he tilts his head back to look up at you.

          “But, Y/N,” he whines. “I love the Lava game!” You shake your head and tut at him, tapping his nose with your finger and placing him gently on the ground.

          “We have a guest, so wouldn’t it be proper to stop playing and welcome him?” you ask, lowering yourself to the floor as delicately as you can, which is, to say, not very. The little four year old angel just rolls his eyes and trots over to Spencer, raising his arms to be picked up. While the two are distracted by each other, you take the second to fuss with your hair, tucking your bangs behind your ears, and to smooth down the large yellow sweater you wore today. “You’re his godfather, right? Spencer Reid? JJ has pictures of you around.” He nods absentmindedly as Henry rambles about his day and the Lava game.

          “Nice to meet you. You’re the babysitter?” he asks, offering a hand and looking you over. When JJ mentioned you, he had expected a kindly old lady with loafers and a crochet shawl around her shoulders, not a college girl with bare feet, messy hair, and bright, yellow jeans. You shake his hand and straighten your posture, indignant under his scrutiny.

          “Likewise; I’m the nanny, yes.” He raises his eyebrows as his grip tightens on his godson.

          “Is there a difference?” he asks, making Henry laugh and you grit your teeth as your polite smile becomes strained.

          “Yes, there’s a difference. I’m on 24-7 call for care for the house or child, and I live a block away should JJ and Will need anything.” His eyes widen in disbelief as he looks you up and down.

          “I’m sorry, you can’t be any older than seventeen, eighteen years old. You should be in school and not responsible for the care of my godson,” he says, taking a small step away from you despite Henry’s protests in the form of tiny toddler arms reaching for you. Your smile descends into a tight-lipped glare as you hold your hands out for Henry to latch onto. Despite his godfather’s ministrations, Henry climbs out of his arms and into yours, and his small fingers poke at your cheeks until you offer him a smile. Satisfied, he burrows his head in your neck, and you press a kiss to his forehead before levelling a steely glower at Reid who clenches his fist and glowers right back.

          “I’m twenty-four years old, working on my doctorate in Marine Sciences. I have every certification available to confirm my capability to take care of Henry including, but not excluded to, a lifetime of taking care of young children in my household. JJ and Will would not have put their son in my care otherwise.” Spencer rears back, affronted, and your smile is angelic and cold as you tilt your head at him. “Now that introductions are out the way, did you need something? It’s about time for Henry and I to do our schoolwork, yeah?” you ask Henry, your nose brushing against his forehead, making him giggle. He nods vigorously, his arms wrapped around your neck, and Spencer stiffens, almost jealous of the protective way the two of you cling to each other.

          “JJ asked me to pick up some files she forgot. It’s important paperwork on our last case, I’ll just go get them out her personal study,” he says, walking past you, his shoulder bumping yours. He starts to head up the stairs before you call to him.

          “Oh, she was telling me about that case at breakfast this morning. That’s why I know the files you’re looking for are on the kitchen counter.” Spencer can’t hold back a small glare as his head whips towards you, but you only give him an innocent smile as you and Henry settle next to each other at the coffee table. “Stacked and ordered the way she likes them, you can’t miss it.” He trudges towards the kitchen and, sure enough, the folders are neatly stacked and merely a pristine fixture in the kitchen that is cleaner than he has ever seen it. Files under his arm, he grudgingly heads towards the door, only smiling when Henry comes up to him and hugs his leg.

          “Bye-bye, Uncle Spence, will you visit me and Y/N again? You could show us the magic!” Henry asks, his big, blue eyes making Spencer smiles as he reaches down and rifles a hand through his hair. Henry doesn’t let go until he promises to visit at some point in the next week with magic tricks in tow, and Spencer keeps smiling until he’s outside, and you are behind Henry with a hand on the door, the both of you waving goodbye. The two of you glare at each other Henry’s precious little head, before Spencer turns, absolutely-not-stomping towards his car and you close the door, absolutely not harder than necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          “So, you must have met Y/N?” JJ asks expectantly as she takes the files from Spencer and sighing as she combs through the files. “Isn’t she the sweetest? My life has never been easier with her around.” Spencer only remains silent as he takes his seat at the desk across from hers, and she looks away from up from the papers to squint at his face. “What’s wrong?” Spencer’s eyebrow twitches, the only tic revealing his frustration and distaste at the mention of you.

          “Is she really that good of a caretaker? She seems too young and not nurturing or caring in the least.” JJ just laughs a disbelieving, amused sound, waving her hand at him.

          “Lots of people would say you’re too young to be working for the FBI, Spence, and trust me, Y/N came highly recommended by everyone in my,  neighborhood and a couple of agents too. She’s amazing with Henry, and she cooks and cleans for us like an angel. When you take into consideration, she’s smart and more than capable of tutoring Henry, she’s a heaven-sent! Did you know since she started taking care of him a month and a half ago, his proficiency with reading and math is improving at 40% higher rate than the average four year old?” Spencer just glares silently at his work while JJ gushes about you, and Emily watches, amused. “Did… did you tell her she seems too young to her face?”

          “I mistook her to be seventeen or eighteen years old,” he says, his terrible mood not allowing a hint of remorse. Only Emily sees the stricken look on JJ’s face when she hears that, but she thankfully keeps her laughter to herself as JJ leans forward, towards Spencer.

          “Funny. I just thought you two would get along. You’re both gifted and intelligent, and Henry really cares about the both of you.” Spencer’s hands tighten around the pen and paper in his grip, and JJ lets out a light sigh at his continued tense silence.

          Later that night, Emily joins her in the elevator. As the doors close, JJ sags against her shoulder, groaning.

          “What happened to a big smile on his face and a number in his pocket?” Emily teases, making JJ groan louder and rub her hand against her face.

          “I completely forgot about how protective of Henry Spencer can be or how Y/N hates it when people underestimate her because she’s young and small. I thought they would click, bond over Henry and their nerdy tendencies, but Y/N can be cutthroat and arrogant when she’s insulted, and I have no doubt Spencer would respond in the same manner” she drawls with an almost whine. They step out into the cold garage, and Emily pats her shoulder.

          “Perhaps you should just give up. He really seems to dislike her, and she probably feels the same.” JJ stands straighter at that, subtly flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

          “Never. Those two are perfect for each other, I know it, and they would make each other so happy if they could just ignore the egos I’m sure were bruised when they met.” She sighs again, feeling almost defeated as she waves goodbye to Emily and gets in her car. She cares about the both of you very much, and she was convinced it was a stroke of genius to take two lonely, children-loving geniuses and set them up. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She’s only known you for a couple of months, and she’s known Spence for years. Could anyone really be worthy of her sweet, often-misunderstood best friend, she wonders as she reaches for her buzzing phone.

> _From: Y/N_
> 
> _Just finished making dinner, made your favorite! Will will be_
> 
> _home in about fifteen minutes, and I figured you’ll be about the same,_
> 
> _so we’ll wait for you. Oh, and Henry drew you a picture!_
> 
> _Heads up, it’s an elephant dancing with a giraffe._

          JJ laughs, reversing out the parking spot and remembering the one time, Henry drew her a picture and she couldn’t tell him what it was. (It was a flamingo flying among the clouds, and he had been devastated that she couldn’t tell.) Y/N has made sure to keep her updated ever since, so neither of them would have to see that sad face of his again. Moments like now make JJ so appreciative of your presence in her family’s life, and moments like now have reminded JJ since the two of you met how perfect you would be for Spencer, how much you could brighten his life and help him achieve the stable, trusting relationship she has with Will that helps keep her sane in their situation. She just wants Spence to have the bliss that comes with having happy, safe faces to come home to after a case, and she’s convinced you could be that face, that presence that becomes synonymous with home and safety and comfort. If only you two could be convinced of the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Y/N and Spencer are basically Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb from Pacific Rim: nerdy, argumentative, and undeniably destined for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, when I type O/C, I mean Y/N from BMWIYH; I dunno, I think it’s cute, and in my head, I love the idea of these two OC’s being really close to the BAU ladies, because it’s a great idea. Also, it just means that Y/N and Spencer are so perfect, my character from an entirely different story came to ship it.

          Spencer’s eye twitches as he glares at the picture on JJ’s desk. Henry is on that girl’s shoulders, smiling that gigawatt grin as you look up at him with a smile of your own. It’s been awhile since he’s really gotten to spend time with Henry, let alone make him smile like that, and the two of you are so aggravatingly picturesque and glowing that JJ walks back to her desk to find him just scowling  there.

          “Isn’t it a cute picture? We invited Y/N to a picnic we had at the park last weekend, and Henry just had a blast! She has so much energy, they ran around for hours with the other kids, that she fell asleep next to him on the car ride home,” JJ says, scrolling through her phone and showing Spencer the picture of a sleepy Henry stretched out across your lap as you droop drowsily over him, the ends of your pigtails tickling his skin as his hands curl in your orange sweater. He’s momentarily distracted by the protective curl of your hand under Henry’s head, the pink of your lips, and the delicate fan of your eyelashes against your pale skin before he catches himself

          “Running around and tiring herself out like a child, very mature of her,” he scoffs, walking with her to the break room for coffee. JJ just makes a dismissive sound as she smiles down at her phone.

          “That reminds me! If we don’t have a case this Sunday, would all of you like to come to the park with us? Henry is thinking about making it a weekly thing when we don’t have work, and he’d love to have the whole BAU family with,” she asks, directed to all the team members in the space.

          “That sounds like a great idea! Jack was just saying he’d like to spend time with everyone,” Aaron replies. “I hope it’s okay I bring O/C? We have brunch plans on Sunday.” JJ nods as she eagerly sips the coffee Emily hands her.

          “The more, the merrier, right?” she says with a smile. Everyone agrees to come, and it is only in the middle of Garcia’s excitement about what everyone should bring that Spencer realizes that he may have just volunteered to a day of some pubescent interloper stealing the attention of his nephew. At least Henry still seemed excited for him to perform magic for him; he could still compete for his godson’s affection in that aspect…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          …That is, if he can find him. Spencer looks around the immediate area but can only see grass, trees, and a surprisingly empty playground for a Sunday afternoon.

          “Hey, JJ, where’s Henry?” he asks, walking up to the attractive couple as they lay down one of many gingham blankets.

          “I don’t know. He must have run off somewhere with Y/N. He was so excited this morning, he could barely sit still in the car,” JJ says with a tiny smile as she places stones on the corners. Spencer restrains himself from huffing, but only slightly, as he puts down the foil-wrapped plate and sits. They chose a spot partially under the shape of a large mulberry tree, and he closes his eyes, leaning against the trunk and enjoying the momentary peace until something soft and squishy hits him in the forehead.

          He opens his eyes in alarm, looking up, and there is Henry and you perched on the lowest branches of the tree and grinning like Cheshire Cats. Wordlessly and simultaneously, Henry and you point at each other. Spencer’s feelings are conflicted as he looks at your faces; Henry’s mischievous face is endearing and cute while yours is foreboding and sets an uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach.

          “Here, help him down,” you order Spencer, wrapping one arm around Henry and lowering him down. He takes him gratefully, even as Henry giggles at the loose feeling of hanging in the air. When he is safely caught in an adult’s arms, you fall to the side, allowing yourself to swing upside down from the branch and kiss Henry on the head. He shrieks giddy giggles as your loose hair tickles him, and Spencer’s arms tighten around him as he notices the apple scent from your hair and the hand pressed against your front to keep your orange sweater dress from falling.

          “C’mon, climb with us, Spencer! This is a great climbing tree!” you insist, gently swinging back and forth from your bat-position.

          “No, thank you; I’m not much a tree-climber, and I’d like not to dirty my clothes,” he replies with an agitated expression as he pointedly eyes the light brown stains already forming all over your dress. You stick your tongue out at him with a glare and swing yourself upright.

          “To heck with that. That’s what washing machines are for,” you argue, leaping and tumbling from the tree anyway. Henry claps with glee, and you curtsy before brushing the your hands over the material.

          “Y/N! Can you teach me how to jump and tumble out the tree too?” he asks loudly as he reaches out for you. You don’t take him but instead raise your hands to the air and turn around to face the playfully glaring parents

          “What are you teaching my child?” JJ asks with a hint of reproach, Will just chuckling behind her.

          “I… was teaching him one of the things that adults are allowed to do that kids cannot, especially when that adult has years of gymnast training under her belt, right, Henry?” you ask, stepping towards the boy and holding out your pinky. He links his pinky with yours and pulls until your face is close to his and, and as a result, close to Spencer’s. Henry nuzzles against your cheek, and you giggle, nuzzling back before retreating and leaving Spencer with the image of pale freckles on your skin on his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          “So, do you really think this is going to work?” Penelope asks, leaning close to JJ and Emily as she sips tea through a curly pink straw.

          “Oh, definitely,” JJ says, clinking glasses with Emily as they smirk. “Did you see the way he was looking at her earlier? His posture obviously reveals his attraction.”

          “Elaborate for us mere, non-profiler mortals, please,” O/C says, gracefully sitting in their half circle of matchmaking plotting. Emily nods over to the playground where the two children, you, and Spencer play on the swings. The two of you make a hilarious picture as you try to go higher than the other, your exuberant voices reaching to the group as you angrily argue about the physics of swinging with each other.

          “Look at the way their bodies are positioned. Even while swinging, they are leaning towards each other, so much that their swings are lopsided. Y/N almost hit her head a couple of minutes ago because she was just stretching towards him, and Spence isn’t exactly still in his seat either. Whenever she gets in his space, he tenses, and his pupils dilate, and just listen to how passionate their argument is. There’s a lot of chemistry and a lot in common between them, and eventually, they are going to realize how compatible they are.” O/C and Penelope nod appreciatively, and everyone raises a glass to Spencer’s happiness before Hotch leans in with raised eyebrows.

          “I’d be inclined to agree with you, if not for the fact they look like they’re about to get in a fistfight over whether biology or physics is the more credible field.” They all turn their heads, and Spencer and you at a standstill, glaring at each other.

          “Physics? Really? Physics is the superior science when neuroscience works to dissect the psyche and the brain, the most sophisticated machine humankind knows? Theoretical processes could never outrank the practical application of biology in coming to understand the body and brain,” you vehemently voice as you stand on your swing, a few inches above him. He steps closer in kind, his eyes piercing yours as he grips the chains of your swing.

          “Physics is the mathematical understanding of the universe; how can coming to learn about the the machinery inside one species on one planet in the cosmos possibly be more important than the comprehension of EVERYTHING?”

          “How can the theoretical, mathematical understanding of a basically abstract concept possibly be more interesting than the fact that a computer more sophisticated than anything humans have ever created is encased in roughly three pounds of squishy, gray muscle in your skull?” you yell, waving your arms frantically before realizing that taking your arms off the chains may or may not have been a bad idea.

          The swing wobbles under your feet, and you tilt back dangerously before Spencer’s wraps his arms around your waist, keeping you still. Your face glows warm as you gently lower yourself to the ground, his hands still on your waist, and you notice with frustration that your chest is heaving from the excitement of your argument.

          “Thank you,” you murmur, eyes cast downwards, and Spencer utters a polite response as he lets you go, his fingers lingering on the fabric of your dress as the both of you break contact. You are still close enough to tell his shoulders, eye level to you, are heaving as well.

          “Hey, nerds!” Derek calls, startling the both of you as he waves from the picnic space. “Take a break from your geek debate, and come over, so we can cut O/C’s pie!” Your eyes meet Spencer’s, and you take a step away from each other before making your way over. While watching the tense way the two of you keep your distance, Hotch’s girl takes JJ’s and Emily’s arms’ and hugs, her cheek perched on Emily’s shoulder.

          “JJ, you are magic. They’re so cute, I could puke. They are one argument about chemistry away from jumping each other’s bones.

          “It’s even cuter that they don’t realize it,” Emily adds, tilting her cheek to rest on top of the young woman’s head.

          “Ain’t that the truth,” O/C responded, the three of them tapping cups as Spencer and you take turns hazarding glances at each other.


End file.
